Going Easy
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Nanami and Hinata play Mario Kart.


**A/N: Okay, so this is a request for my friend who wanted HinaNami playing video games. I really like HinaNami, so I'm very happy that I finally have the chance to write them together. ;u;**

**Nanami may also be OOC, since I've never written her before. **

**Pairing: HinaNami**

**Warning: Rage quitting, AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Dangan Ronpa 2**

* * *

"You do know that I haven't played video games since I was a kid, right?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow before grabbing onto the control that Nanami held out for him.

Nanami just stared at him before shrugging her shoulders. "Then we can start today. You promised that you would play a game with me," she pointed out, a teasing smile coming to her face.

Hinata sighed at the reminder and nodded his head. He had indeed promised Nanami that he would play a game with her when he had taken her out to the nearest game shop. Although, when he had said it, he hadn't actually been all that serious. It was just something he had said in passing, while Nanami had been scanning the Mario games and mumbling about not having anyone to play with her.

He hadn't thought that she would take him seriously.

Nanami turned her full focus on the TV for a moment, selecting options with ease until they came upon some sort of character screen. Nanami quickly made her choice before she glanced over towards him. Glancing down at his controller, Hinata looked at all the characters on the screen in confusion. He recognized just about all of them, with a few new ones that he wasn't quite familiar with. Deciding to just stay safe, Hinata went with Mario and looked at Nanami out of the corner of his eyes.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Nanami smiled and turned her attention back to the TV. "I'm going to choose the easiest track for you, alright?"

Hinata just nodded his head, not quite sure what to do now. He wasn't familiar with the controls to the game, even after Nanami had explained them before starting up the game. There was just so much information to take in at one time. He was really surprised that anyone could remember so much about a game, without getting confused at all. And it wasn't just one game either. Nanami had very good memory when it came to a lot of games, so much so that it really surprised Hinata.

So, as the game finished loading and appeared at the beginning of the race track, Hinata had absolutely no idea what he was doing. And as the countdown occurred, he fumbled with the controller, hitting every button until a loud noise came from the screen, signaling the race to start. It took Hinata a few seconds to figure out which button was go, but when he finally pulled out from the starting position, a smile came to his face.

After that, things slowly descended into madness.

Hinata had noticed that things seemed pretty calm early on in the race, just them trying to get in the front as quickly as possible. When Hinata found himself suddenly out in first, his eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Nanami with a bright smile. But just as soon as he did that, something hit his car, making him go out of control and fall right back down into fifth.

"What the heck?!" Hinata shouted angrily, glaring at the screen as he tried desperately to gain his lead back, but failing.

"Never take your eyes off the screen. You never know what may hit you," Nanami said dubiously, focus completely on the screen.

Glancing at his girlfriend for a moment, Hinata just raised an eyebrow in question before he shook his head and went back to the game.

_Five Minutes Later_

"How did you win already?! I haven't even finished the third lap!" Hinata asked incredulously as the 'lose' animation played on the screen.

Nanami just smiled. "I have been playing games longer."

"But I thought you said you were going to go easy on me because I haven't played games," Hinata pointed out, crossing his arms.

A blank expression came across Nanami's face and she tilted her head, tapping her chin curiously. "Did I?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Hmmm...I don't remember that conversation-"

"You said it when you were putting the cartridge in the system!" Hinata complained, racking a hand through his hair.

Nanami hummed before shaking her head, a twinkle entering her eyes. "Doesn't ring a bell."

Sighing roughly, Hinata pointed a finger at her before piercing his lips shut and standing up. "I'm going to go get a sandwich." As he walked away, he muttered under his breath, 'cheater' and 'not fair' being the only words distinguishable.

"Can you get my container of candy while you're in the kitchen, Hinata? Thanks. And I'll keep it on the character select screen so you can choose your character when you get back," Nanami said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Hinata just grunted, walking out of the room. Why had he let Nanami talk him into this again?

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something. Not edited, because I'm too lazy. Sorry ;A:**


End file.
